Coffee Love
by Gugigi
Summary: Ternyata, sebuah kedai kopi kecil memiliki cerita yang manis… / Sang pemuda kaca? / Si gadis pensil! / ShikaIno


Ternyata, sebuah kedai kopi kecil memiliki cerita yang manis…

**_COFFEE LOVE_**

**_Disclaimer_****:****_I do not own_****Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**_Story_****© Gugigi**

**_Length : _****Oneshot**

**My first story! Sorry for the typo, EYD, and all mistakes. Please enjoy, and give a review**

* * *

Hari berangin. Hari favorit Yamanaka Ino. Berbeda dari kebanyakan orang yang menyukai cuaca cerah berawan atau tetesan hujan, Ino menyukai cuaca yang membawa angin dingin. Menurutnya, angin tidak terlalu panas layaknya matahari, namun juga tidak dingin mengigilnya hujan kelabu. Angin itu nyaman, teduh, dan menyejukkan.

Sembari merapatkan mantelnya, Ino mendorong pintu kafe langganannya. Terdengar denting bel yang mengiringi kedatangannya. Ino mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Lumayan. Tidak ramai, namun tidak bisa dikategorikan sepi juga. Senyumnya tersungging tatkala mendapati meja favoritnya masih belum terisi.

Bersama dengan sepelukan map ukuran besar, Ino menempati meja favoritnya, yang terletak di pojok ruangan, hampir tidak terlihat bila mata tak jeli. Dengan cekatan dikeluarkannya berlembar-lembar kertas dan pensil sketsa, siap menggambar sekumpulan ide yang mulai memenuhi benaknya.

Sweetleaf Cafe. Terletak di kawasan yang tidak strategis, namun tak pernah sepi pengunjung. Kafe ini menyediakan pelayanan nomor satu yang membuat pelanggannya merasa betah dan enggan pergi. Namun bagi Ino, customer service bukanlah alasan utamanya menjadi pelanggan tetap Sweetleaf Cafe.

Bangunannya lah yang menjadi favorit Ino, atau lebih tepatnya, suasana kafe yang nyaman. Sweetleaf sendiri mengusung tema klasik dalam bisnisnya, terlihat dari perabot yang digunakan serta alunan lagu lama yang easy listening berputar memanjakan telinga pelanggan. Ya, jadi dapat diambil kesimpulan bahwa Yamanaka Ino, seorang mangaka yang tengah naik daun, adalah pecinta klasik.

Ino tidak tahu kapan tepatnya ia 'menemukan' Sweetleaf Cafe. Yang jelas, sudah satu tahun lamanya kafe tersebut menjadi rumah keduanya. Di meja paling pojoklah Ino membangun dunianya. Menggambar hingga tangan mati rasa, mendengarkan musik klasik yang tak pernah bosan-bosannya ia dengar, hingga menghirup aroma kopi yang menurutnya sangat menyenangkan.

Bahkan, bila saja pegawai Sweetleaf Caffe tidak mengusirnya secara halus, Ino mau-mau saja, kok, tinggal disitu. Sejak apartemennya dipenuhi adu mulut orang tuanya, Ino mendapati bahwa Sweetleaf Caffe lah yang kini bisa dianggap sebagai rumahnya.

"Kau mau pesan apa?"

Ino mendongak dari kesibukannya mengeluarkan pensil, kemudian tersenyum kecil mendapati siapa yang mengajaknya bicara. "Caramel Macchiato ukuran medium, seperti biasa. Masa' kau tidak hafal kebiasaan pelanggan setiamu, huh?"

Terdengar tawa dari lawan bicara Ino, "Hahaha, baiklah, baik. Siapa tahu saja, kau mau mencoba menu baru kami. Ada banana crunch, minuman yang berasa seperti pai-"

"Sai!" gerutu Ino memajukan bibir, "Kau kan tahu, aku tidak pernah memesan apapun selain Caramel Macchiato sejak hari pertamaku disini. Jangan menggodaku dengan hal-hal yang tidak perlu."

Lagi-lagi terdengar gelak tawa lawan bicara Ino, yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Sai. "Dan sejak hari pertamamu disini, hidupku tidak pernah tenang, Ino."

"Iya juga, sih, aku selalu mengganggumu sejak aku menginjakkan kaki ke Sweetleaf Cafe. Tapi hei, berkat aku, kau jadi bisa berkomunikasi dengan orang-orang, kan? Sekarang saja, kau sudah bisa tertawa! Dulu kau hanya bisa diam, tanpa ekspresi, seperti robot saja," keluh Ino memalingkan muka, kesal.

"Maaf, maaf," Sai mencubit pipi Ino gemas. "Sebagai permintaan maaf, kau gratis isi ulang Caramel Macchiato favoritmu hari ini. Bagaimana?"

"Sungguh?" Mata Ino langsung bersinar bak mendapatkan tambang emas. "Aku boleh mengisi ulang Caramel Macchiato sebanyak yang kumau?"

Sai mengangguk, mengiyakan, sembari menahan geli melihat ekspresi Ino. "Iya, tuan putri yang manja dan rakus. Jadi, maafkan aku, ya?"

Tapi, Ino sudah tidak memperhatikan ucapan Sai lagi. Dibayangannya sudah terpatri berpuluh-puluh gelas Caramel Macchiato yang mengepulkan uap hangat. Hmm, membayangkannya saja hampir membuat Ino menitikkan air liur!

Akhirnya, menyerah karena diabaikan Ino yang tengah berangan-angan, Sai beranjak pergi sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Meninggalkan mangaka berambut pirang yang tengah terbang ke dunia Caramel Macchiato.

"Caramel Macchiato… Caramel Macchiato… Caramel Macchiato…" gumam Ino pelan dengan mata menerawang.

Tuk! Sebuah jari mengetuk puncak kepalanya. Ino menengadah, dan –tentu saja melihat jari Sai-lah yang merusak khayalan indahnya.

"Ini," ujar Sai meletakkan segelas Caramel Macchiato hangat. "Pesanananmu sudah tiba."

Senyum lebar otomatis terukir di wajah cantik Ino, matanya memancarkan kebahagiaan. "Terima Kasih Sai! Kau memang pemiliki kafe terbaik sepaaanjang sejarah! Terima kasih!"

"Iya, iya, sana, nikmatilah selagi hangat. Jangan lupa mengerjakan komikmu itu. Oh ya, apa kau mau me-request lagu untuk hari ini?" tawar Sai memberi isyarat kepada speaker mungil yang menempel di pojok ruangan.

"Tidak usah," Ino menggeleng tegas dengan kedua tangan melingkari mug. "Hari ini aku mau mendengarkan apa saja. Aku mau belajar menerima apa adanya, seperti biksu di film-film!"

"Baiklah," Sai membungkukkan badan dan berjalan pergi dengan kening yang berkerut, tidak mengerti apa hubungannya sebuah lagu dengan seorang biksu.

"Sai!"

"Ya?" Sai membalikkan badan.

"Eng… Sai? Kalau boleh… seharian ini, putarkan lagu instrumental saja, ya? Yang ada piano, gitar, dan terompetnya itu, hehehe," pinta Ino sambil nyengir kuda. Melupakan resolusinya yang beberapa detik lalu ingin menjadi biksu-seperti-di-film-yang-menerima-apa-adanya.

Sai hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan pelanggan setianya yang satu ini.

**~gugigi~**

Ino mengangkat kepala, sedikit kaget menyadari bahwa hari sudah mulai sore, dan hujan telah turun. Tak heran kafe mendadak ramai dipenuhi oleh orang yang hendak menghangatkan diri dengan segelas kopi panas atau sekedar berteduh dari derasnya hujan.

Hmm, kalau sudah ramai begini, Ino jadi kehilangan mood untuk menggambar. Biarlah Sakura, editornya, marah-marah melihatnya mengumpulkan komik yang telat deadline. Saat ini Ino lebih mementingkan kualitas karyanya. Kalau tidak bisa, ya tak usah dipaksakan, kan? Daripada gambarnya menjadi tidak lebih bagus dari gambaran anak TK.

Merapatkan syalnya, Ino mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kafe yang berukuran lumayan luas ini. Banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya, namun tak ada satupun yang memberikan atensi pada dirinya. Itulah hal yang disukainya dari meja paling pojok. Tidak ada yang memperhatikan, yang artinya jelas, tak ada yang akan mengganggunya saat menggambar.

Memperhatikan orang-orang adalah salah satu kegiatan favorit Ino, terutama bila bibirnya tak henti-henti meneguk Caramel Macchiato hangat. Ia senang memperhatikan karakteristik manusia yang berbeda-beda, dengan pakaian dan wajah yang berbeda pula. Baginya sangat mengherankan sekaligus menakjubkan bagaimana Tuhan tidak pernah menciptakan manusia yang sama persis.

Meski banyaknya orang yang bertebaran di dalam kafe, lagi-lagi perhatian Ino berpusat kepada seorang pemuda yang duduk di meja pojok lainnya yang terletak di samping etalase kafe, dengan kamera selalu mengalungi lehernya.

Lagi-lagi? Ya. Seingat Ino, pemuda itu sudah ada sejak hari pertamanya di Sweetleaf Cafe. Awalnya Ino tidak memberikan perhatian khusus kepada pemuda tersebut, terlebih karena wajahnya tidak setampan Sai, sang pemilik kafe, maupun Kiba, sahabat masa kecilnya yang merangkap menjadi mantan pacarnya.

Namun, seiring rutinitas Ino berkunjung ke Sweetleaf Cafe meningkat, akhirnya Ino menyadari bahwa pemuda itu sama seperti dirinya; menemukan 'rumah' di Sweetleaf Cafe. Sama seperti Ino, pemuda itu selalu duduk di meja yang sama (dalam hal ini mungkin mereka sangat berbeda, karena ia duduk di pojok yang tak terjamah orang lain, sementara pemuda itu selalu duduk di meja yang paling dekat dengan keramaian –hal yang tak pernah disukai Yamanaka Ino). Pemuda itu pula selalu memesan minuman yang sama, Mint Frappuccino.

Berdasarkan keterangan Sai, Mint Frappuccino adalah salah satu minuman yang tidak terlalu laku di Sweetleaf Cafe. Namun, berhubung pemuda itu selalu memesannya setiap hari, Sai tidak tega menghapus Mint Frappuccino dari daftar menu.

Unik. Selera pemuda itu unik menurut pendapat Ino. Apalagi kata yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan seseorang yang menyukai sesuatu yang tidak disukai mayoritas?

Pemuda itu juga aneh, tatapan matanya selalu mengarah keluar bangunan kafe, alias jalan raya tempat Sweetleaf Caffe berdomilisi. Konsentrasinya seakan berpusat penuh kepada jalanan, seakan tak ada hal yang lebih penting dibandingkan hal tersebut. Kalau sudah begitu, Ino bebas mengamati bayangan pemuda itu diam-diam dari pantulan kaca yang membatasi kafe dengan jalanan luar.

Pemuda itu, seperti katanya tadi, tidaklah tampan. Namun entah mengapa, memiliki daya tarik tersendiri yang mengalahkan pesona Sai dan Kiba. Mungkinkah pesonanya berasal dari figurnya yang tegap, rahangnya yang kokoh, alisnya yang tipis, hidungnya yang mancung, atau rambutnya yang dikuncir menyerupai nanas? Ino tidak tahu.

Setelah mengamati begitu lama (berminggu-minggu!), Ino merasakan bahwa tatapannya jatuh lebih lama pada sepasang manik hitam pemuda tersebut. Bola mata pemuda itu berwarna onyx, mengingatkan Ino akan batu granit hitam yang dipoles hingga mengkilat. Mata itu memancarkan kombinasi hal-hal yang tidak dipahami Ino; kemalasan, kebosanan, dan… -_apa ia tak salah lihat?_ kecerdasan.

Lain waktu, mata onyx tersebut akan terpejam, kelopak matanya menutup, seakan menikmati hal-hal yang tidak dipahami orang lain. Ino ingin tahu, apa yang dilihat mata onyx hitam itu ketika terpejam, karena saat ia mencobanya, ia hanya melihat kegelapan.

Jadi, akhirnya, setelah berbulan-bulan mengenal pemuda itu dari bayangan kaca, Ino memutuskan kalau ia memiliki pekerjaan lain selain menggambar komik di Sweetleaf Cafe; melukis bayangan seorang pemuda berambut nanas yang memejamkan matanya –pemuda kaca.

**~gugigi~**

Shikamaru suka awan. Shikamaru suka tidur. Shikamaru suka fotografi. Shikamaru suka Mint Frappuccino. Shikamaru suka- Argh! Untuk apa ia menghitung hal-hal yang disukainya? Merepotkan saja.

Biarpun hal-hal yang disukai Shikamaru Nara dapat dihitung dengan jari, tidak berarti ia ingin mengurutkannya satu per satu dan memamerkannya ke dunia, atau hal-hal merepotkan lainnya. Dan lagi, tampaknya Shikamaru jelas-jelas perlu menambahkan satu hal lagi dalam daftar-hal-hal-yang-aku-suka-di-dunia-yang-membosa nkan-ini.

Gadis pensil. Shikamaru tidak kenal siapa namanya, jadi ia asal aja memberikan sebutan. Tapi, sebutan itu cocok, kok. Gadis berambut pirang itu selalu membawa seperangkat pensil warna dan berlusin-lusin kertas di dalam map ukuran besarnya itu (Shikamaru curiga gadis itu bisa saja membawa krayon, cat air, dan seperangkat gambar lainnya bila saja map itu berukuran lebih besar lagi). Dan lagi, acap kali Shikamaru melihat sebatang pensil gambar berwarna ungu terselip di telinganya, seakan-akan gadis itu dapat meloncat dan menggambar apa saja, dimana saja, dan kapan saja.

Sweetleaf Cafe adalah tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu, atau bisa dibilang, satu-satunya tempat dimana mereka berada dalam ruangan yang sama. Awalnya Shikamaru datang ke Sweetleaf Cafe karena suasananya yang nyaman, sepi, dan –tentu saja, cocok untuk tidur. Biasanya, ia akan memesan Mint Frappuccino ukuran medium, meminum isinya sebagian, lalu meletakkan kepala di atas meja dan tertidur ditemani aroma Mint Frappuccino yang menenangkan. Sesekali, ia akan terbangun untuk mencari objek foto yang disukainya di luar sana. Ah, hidup tak bisa lebih baik, lagi, bukan?

Tapi, pada suatu sore di musim dingin, gadis itu datang, dan sejak saat itu, Sweetleaf Cafe tak pernah sama lagi. Kedatangannya diawali dengan bel -yang terpasang di pintu kafe- yang berdenting sangat keras (entah bagaimana, ketika gadis itu yang datang, bel sialan itu akan berbunyi seribu kali lebih berisik dari sebelumnya).

Shikamaru yang tengah menikmati alam mimpi pun mau tak mau terbangun, dan mendesah keras melihat siapa yang menganggunya, seorang wanita. Ralat, seorang gadis (menurut Shikamaru, kata wanita tidak cocok digunakan untuk si gadis pensil karena umurnya yang masih muda dan terlebih sikapnya yang sangat tidak berperikewanitaan) yang merepotkan.

Shikamaru tidak tahu bahwa itu adalah awal mimpi buruknya.

Gadis pensil itu langsung menyapa pegawai kafe itu dengan berisik, menanyakan nama mereka satu per satu. Cih, seakan ia bisa hafal saja. Lalu dengan sok akrabnya, ia menanyakan siapa pemilik kafe dan dapatkah ia bertemu dengannya.

Mungkin karena tampangnya yang cukup manis (baiklaah, Shikamaru juga pemuda biasa, oke? Wajar bila ia mengatakan seorang gadis itu manis), salah satu pegawai yang beralis tebal memanggil bos mereka, Sai.

Tak lama, pemuda berambut hitam dengan wajah sepucat mayat datang, tanpa ekspresi. Kembali, dengan antusias, sok hangat dan sok akrab ia menyapa Sai (yang kalau kau tanya pendapat Shikamaru, terlihat ketakutan melihat gadis ini). Mereka memperkenalkan nama masing-masing, namun sayang, karena ributnya lalu lintas, Shikamaru tidak dapat mendengar nama gadis itu.

Gadis itu kembali bertanya, apa menu favorit di Sweetleaf Cafe. Ia sedikit (sebenarnya banyak, sih) curhat mengenai ini-adalah-hari-pertama-ku-pergi-ke-sebuah-kafe dan mengatakan ia butuh rekomendasi yang bagus dan langsung dari pemilik kafe. Sai dengan sabar dan masih dengan wajah datar, menjawab bahwa Caramel Macchiato adalah primadona Sweetleaf Cafe ini.

Itu jelas-jelas kebohongan besar. Setahu Shikamaru, Caramel Macchiato adalah produk terbaru Sai yang paling tidak laku di kafe. Tampaknya Sai tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk menghabiskan stok Caramel Macchiato yang menumpuk di gudang dengan cara membohongi gadis pensil yang masih polos. Dasar licik, huh.

Lebih gilanya lagi, gadis pensil itu percaya saja dengan ucapan Sai, padahal jelas-jelas pegawai di sekelilingnya menampakkan raut wajah shock dan ketidakpercayaan (yang memastikan teori Shikamaru mengenai tidak lakunya Caramel Macchiato, bahkan di kalangan orang dalam sekalipun). Gadis bodoh.

Shikamaru berharap (atau lebih tepatnya meratap) dalam hati agar si gadis pensil tutup mulut ketika Caramel Macchiato-nya sampai. Namun yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Gadis pensil itu 'menyerang' sang pegawai muda dengan pertanyaan seputar Caramel Macchiato (yang terdiri dari kira-kira pertanyaan sejenis 'apa itu yang berwarna coklat?' dan 'kenapa itu berbusa? Kau pake sabun mandi, ya?').

Pegawai muda itu jelas kewalahan dengan pertanyaan gadis pensil yang kelewat bodoh itu. Maka sang bos pun kembali turun tangan, menjawab pertanyaan yang idiot dari gadis yang idiot pula dengan sesabar mungkin.

Tampaknya gadis itu puas dengan jawaban Sai, pelayanan Sweetleaf Cafe, dan secangkir Caramel Macchiato (Shikamaru yakin sekali kalau Sai meloncat histeris di dapur belakang ketika mendengar gadis pensil itu menambah Caramel Macchiato untuk kali kedua), sehingga memutuskan untuk menjadikan Sweetleaf Cafe sebagai rumah keduanya. Yang hal itu hanya berarti satu hal;

Sweetleaf Cafe bukanlah kafe-sepi-untuk-tidur lagi.

Entah kerasukan setan apa, Shikamaru tahu harusnya ia mencari kafe baru lagi untuk menjadi tempat tidurnya. Harusnya. Tapi, esoknya, Shikamaru tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak melangkahkan kaki ke Sweetleaf Cafe, sembari berharap-harap cemas agar gadis itu tidak datang (atau jutsru sebaliknya?).

Meski memiliki IQ 200 lebih, Shikamaru masih belum dapat menemukan alasannya kenapa ia tidak minggat dari Sweetleaf Cafe yang sudah berubah menjadi klub gossip tidak resmi (terima kasih kepada gadis pensil itu). Yang ada, Shikamaru tetap duduk di meja favoritnya seperti biasa, memesan Mint Frappuccino seperti biasa, namun tidak tidur seperti biasa, melainkan menatap pemandangan di luar kafe dengan telinga yang terus menerus mendengar ocehan gadis pensil.

Aneh. Shikamaru justru menyukai suara si gadis pensil. Tidak, bukan berarti dia seorang penyanyi (percaya deh, untuk yang satu ini, Shikamaru mendapatkan pengalaman buruk ketika si gadis pensil mencoba menyanyikan lagu terbaru Yui kepada Sai). Hanya saja, suara tersebut menenangkan, manis dan sangat lembut. Mendengar suara gadis pensil berceloteh membawa sensasi yang dirasakan Shikamaru ketika ia tertidur.

Merepotkan. Mana mungkin ia menyamakan suara dengan tidur, dua hal yang bertolak belakang?

Selain hal merepotkan mendengar-suara-gadis-pensil-yang-rasanya-sama-sep erti-tertidur, Shikamaru juga menghadapi kerepotan lainnya. Wajah gadis itu, yang beriris mata aquamarine (mengingatkan Shikamaru akan laut dan langit, yang menurutnya sangat menggambarkan si gadis), berambut pirang platina dan dikuncir kuda, senyumnya yang manis, dan tawanya yang lebar dan tak tahu malu, membuat gugup Shikamaru.

Apa dia sudah gila? Seorang Shikamaru Nara gugup melihat seorang gadis? Mustahil! Tapi, itulah yang terjadi, dan menjadi penyebab utama mengapa Shikamaru selalu memandang keluar, meski nantinya lehernya akan kesakitan. Meski terkadang rasa penasaran mengalahkan kegugupan Shikamaru, membuatnya meneliti gadis itu diam-diam. Yang, bila tidak sedang 'berkicau', pastilah sedang menggambar komik-atau-entah-apa, dengan ekspresi serius yang sangat kontras dengan kepribadian gadis pensil itu. Ada sesuatu yang khusus di sana, mulai dari keningnya yang berkerut, bibirnya yang dikulum, dan matanya yang terfokus, seakan-akan seluruh dunia terkunci padanya. Membuat tangan Shikamaru gatal untuk memotretnya.

Argh, terkutuklah gadis itu! Merusak acara tidurnya, memenuhi otaknya dengan suaranya yang cempreng, dan kini membuat lehernya berdenyut memprotes tatkala dipaksa selalu memandang ke luar, satu-satunya tempat dimana wajah gadis pensil itu tidak muncul. Mengapa satu orang gadis dapat membawa segudang kerepotan, eh?

Kemudian, setelah berminggu-minggu ia menderita, tak mampu menoleh kearah si gadis pensil, dan mendengarkan setiap ocehan tak berguna gadis pensil (yang ternyata dapat merubah Sai si-cowok-sedingin-robot menjadi Sai si-cowok-hobi-bercanda), ia mendapatkan jawabannya, alasan dibalik semua ini. Dan jawaban itu mengalung di lehernya.

Jadi, akhirnya, Shikamaru memiliki rutinitas lain selain memesan Mint Frappuccino dan menatap pemandangan di luar; mengabadikan setiap ekspresi si gadis pensil, mengunci semangatnya yang berkobar, ketulusannya, dan kepolosannya dalam lensa kamera, yang tak lekang oleh waktu.

* * *

**A/N. _Selesaai! Maaf kalo kurang berkenan, dan gapunya ending. Intinya cuman mau cerita cinta diam-diam antara sesama pengunjung kafe. Maaf yaa, kalo typo bertebaran, maklum newbie. Mind to Review? Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya. Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
